99 Pulang Lobo
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew ay naninirahan sa isang mundo na kung saan lahat ng bagay na hindi normal ay pinatay. Sa kanyang lilang mata, siya ay talagang itinuturing na abnormal. Nawala nang walang sinuman na makakatulong sa kanya, lahat ng mayroon siya ay isang bagay na pinananatili siyang buhay; o, sa halip, mas makatulad ng 100 na mga bagay.


99 red balloons Tagalog version made up on 14 Mar 19

* * *

99 pulang lobo

Buod:

Mathew ay naninirahan sa isang mundo na kung saan lahat ng bagay na hindi normal ay pinatay. Sa kanyang lilang mata, siya ay talagang itinuturing na abnormal. Nawala nang walang sinuman na makakatulong sa kanya, lahat ng mayroon siya ay isang bagay na pinananatili siyang buhay; o, sa halip, mas makatulad ng 100 na mga bagay.

* * *

Nang makita ng kanyang mga magulang ang kulay ng kanyang mata, nagpasiya silang patayin siya. Hindi dalhin ang kanyang ina upang patayin siya ng sarili, at ayaw niyang ipaalam sa kanyang asawa na marumi ang kanyang mga kamay sa isang bagay na dinala niya sa mundo. Kaya dinala nila ang mga madaling paraan.

Umalis sila sa kaniya sa bukid sa labas ng bayan, kailangan ang ilang uri ng ligaw na hayop na gustong kumain sa kanya.

Ito ay hindi isang hayop na matatagpuan sa kanya Gayunman, ito ay ang kanyang kapatid na si Alfred. Alfred na nakita ng kanyang mga magulang na paghahanap, at siya ay naging nagising bago sa mga pagsusumamo ng kanyang ina. Siya ay may korte out kung ano ang nangyari. Siya labinlima sa mga oras na ito, at siya ang pagkakaroon ng isang bayani sa kumplikadong nagpasya na ililigtas niya ang kanyang bagong silang na kapatid anuman ang kapalit para sa kanyang sarili. Niyang iniligpit na ang mga bagay-bagay na naisip niya na kailangan siya, at pinasalamatan ang kanyang lucky stars na siya ' may malayong pananaw na magsimulang mag-impok ng pera niya at nagsimula nang magtrabaho ng maaga. Nagkaroon siya ng sapat upang itaas ang sinumang nagpasiya upang patayin ang kanyang mga magulang.

Nagpunta lahat ng makabubuti para sa unang dekada pagkatapos iniligtas niya ang kanyang kapatid. Nagpasiya siyang pangalan sa kanya ng Mateo. Pagkatapos ng lahat, ito ay ang pinaka karaniwang pangalan na naisip niya ng, ngunit kahit paano normal Siya sinubukan upang gumawa ng kanyang kapatid na tila sa labas... hindi nagbago ang kanyang mga mata na kulay. Nanatili silang lilang.

Hindi siya pinayagan ng kanyang kapatid sa labas. Sa kabila nito, sinikap niyang gumawa ng kanyang kapatid bilang masaya bilang ay maaaring siya. Tiniyak niya na naglaan din siya para sa. Siya ay masaya lang na siya ay may pinamamahalaang upang i-save sa kanya.

Ay na hinamon kahit kapag Mathew nagpasya upang pumunta out. Alam niyang hindi niya dapat gawin. Alam niya na hindi siya pinapayagang labas. Alam niya na iyon sa kanyang sariling proteksyon. Alam din niya na siya ay hindi na patuloy na mabuhay lahat ng cooped sa habang siya ay. Siyang pumunta mabaliw.

Naghintay siya hanggang Alfred ay naiwan sa bahay, at siya ay Kumupit.

Lahat ng naging maayos ang lahat, hanggang sa ang hood ng kanyang jacket ay tinatangay ng hangin pabalik at nakita ng isang tao ang kanyang lilang mata. Ay walang magiging maayos muli kailanman. Isang mga taong nakatipon sa paligid ng kanya agad, handang pumatay sa kanya.

Ito ay isang kinakabahan nakasanayan niya na nilalaro niya ng kanyang mga damit sa tuwing siya ay kinakabahan. Nang ginagawa na niya nang ilang sandali matapos ang mga tao sa paligid niya ay nagsisimula na ibulong tungkol sa pamamato sa kanya, o isang bagay - anumang bagay-, mapupuksa sa kanya na siya ay may nadama sa bulsa ng kanyang jacket at naalala ang isang bagay; isang bagay na napakahalaga. Nagkaroon siya ng isang pack ng lobo sa kanyang bulsa. Isang daang mga lobo. Napakaespesyal na balloon na kuya ang nagbigay sa kanya ng umagang iyon. Kanyang espesyal sa matalino ng isang kapatid na isa rin sa isang guro na imbentor.

"Ang mga ito ay ilang mga lobo na ginawa ko. Buweno, hindi ko talaga ginawa ang mga ito, ngunit, inilagay ko ang ilang mga bagay sa loob ng mga ito na magpapalabas sa kanila kapag naabot nila ang lupa, tulad ng mga pop rock o isang bagay na katulad lamang, ng maraming masyado lang ako gumawa ng isang daang mga ito sa ngayon Maaari mo bang i-hold ang mga ito para sa akin para sa isang habang? Ako ay bumalik, okay? Tandaan, hindi umalis sa bahay, tama? Makikita mo yun mamaya, Mattie!"

'Tama iyan,' Mateo akala sa sarili nang maalala niya ang isang bagay na maaaring posibleng makatulong sa kanya upang makatakas sa ngayon... hindi siya kumuha ng mga imbensyon ni Alfred mula sa kanyang bulsa nang umalis siya ng bahay.

Mateo ay umabot sa, kumuha ng isa sa mga lobo ang, at inihagis ito sa lupa.

Isang maliwanag na flash at isang malakas na tunog ng popping lumabas, pati na rin ang ulap ng makapal na abuhing usok.

Dito, ang Mateo ay makatakas mula sa karamihan ng mga tao sa gitna ng kaguluhan.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
Cheers,  
North  
#Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
**

* * *

**Sana makita mo lahat sa mga larawan ng mga welga ng klima na nangyayari sa buong mundo! Naging ako Striking tuwing Biyernes Ngayon para sa mga buwan. Kailangan natin ng mas maraming tao hangga 't maaari upang gawin ito. Kung naging masaya ang trabaho ko dito, mangyaring isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng isang oras, o higit pa, ng iyong panahon at manindigan para sa ating hinaharap. Ito klima Emergency ay nangangahulugan na ako ay mas malamang na mamatay ng pagbabago ng klima kaysa sa akin na namamatay sa katandaan, hindi sa banggitin na rin lahat ng tao sa mundo ay nanganganib. Kailangan natin ang action. Kaya, lamang, gawin lahat ng makakaya mo.  
-Hilaga  
#Fridays para sa hinaharap na #Strike para sa mga welga ng klima #Climate #fff**


End file.
